violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstate 405 Dissects Lil Moni's Diss Track of Them!
Violette: Hello YouTube! Today, we have the lyrics of Lil Moni's new song "Last Straw", and we're going to talk about it, in kind of a sarcastic way. Are you guys ready? William, Andy, Bill, Lucy: Yes! Violette: Let's begin! 1: XXXTentacion Boy I'm sipping tea in yo hood What the fuck is up, you buttercup? Andy: What hood? The one on this sweatshirt? Purrp in that blunt, smoking suicide bloody blunts Pussy boy you talking shit for Twitter, it ain't adding up How these pussy niggas moving day to day William: Aww yeah dude, smoke da erb! Lucy: We don't talk about you on Twitter, random rapper. Bill: We move using our feet, if you didn't know I've had enough Post with that fucking blade, bitch, I'll skin your face Violette: What would I post with a blade? And where would you get a blade to skin my face? Dick on that fucking gun, I love it when they run Fuck all that talking shit, do that shit for fun Andy: Wouldn't having your dick on your gun be uncomfortable? Lucy: So, don't reason, just kill? What? William (in Oprah voice): You get a death threat! You get a death threat! Everybody gets a death threat! Fuck 'round with these niggas, aye Stab a body- fuck do you mean? Violette (in mocking, motherly tone of voice): Jahseh, you do not curse or make violent references! ~William, Bill, Andy, and Lucy laugh~ Post with that Glock and that beam Put that shit right in yo' spleen, aye Bill (mockingly): Put that six-shooter right in your pupillary sphincter! ~everybody laughs~ William: That was a good one! Run through yo hood, aye Fuck nigga what's really good, aye My niggas wish that you would, aye, aye William: Take a shot every time this kid swears, or says 'aye'! Andy: Sweatshirt hoods aren't something you can run through. Violette: And now for Lil Moni's verse. 2: Lil Moni Bitch I am the star Got more albums than you William: Yes, but we have more songs on our albums. Bunny buns got me fucked up Hauling fames Andy: Bunny buns! My favorite snack cake! You can order them too at 1-800-FUCK-MONIKA! Lucy: "Hauling fames"? First off, fame can't be a plural noun. Second off, you can't haul it. Shit you gone none Now your bitch on my dick Bill: I left absolutely nothing? Is that a bad thing? Violette: "Your bitch on my dick"? Aren't you a woman? Don't women have vaginas? She said it big boy She don't want you no more Andy: We don't have any groupies, because William's technically a minor. He is over the age of consent though. William: "Big boy"? Aren't you and this nonexistent groupie girls? Hey guys, "Nonexistent Groupie" should be our next album! And if you try to snitch You gonna stop breathing today William: Monika, fresh out of fifth grade. Snitches don't get stitches. And I ain't playing with no pussy boy He too easy Lucy: This couplet makes absolutely no sense. And I a hardcore You a soft-ass tram Bill: Is this derived from the fact that we play hardcore punk or the total lie that we're sex monsters? Violette: What's with rappers and having second-grade grammar? Me and X in Broward Helping out Parkland And meanwhile you don't do shit You don't care William: We actually donate half of our profits to numerous charities, and we've helped Parkland. So what's your 'I'm-good-they're-bad' excuse again? Hook Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo, aye, aye Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Bitch, I'm sippin tea in yo hood, what the fuck is up? Andy: I thought you learned that you can't physically do that. Violette: Well, that's done. William: And to Lil Moni, (spelling out each letter) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_transgender_people Category:Fanfic Category:Interstate 405 Category:Interstate 405 Dissect Series